


Articulation

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Wild Adapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of chapter 25, contains very minor spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articulation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rana Eros

 

 

The snow fell all night. It pattered against the window pane, and ribbons of ice-scented night air came through where it was left ajar to let the cigarette smoke out. Streaks of orange sodium light, made milky from the snow, reflected on the walls of their bedroom, the ghost of light reflected on water. Kubota was next to him in the bed, silent and warm.

It was still the same bed, after all this time. It creaked in familiar ways as they climbed in. The first thing Tokitoh could ever remember was this bed and waking up in it to peer at the sunlight through the blinds. He didn't remember being carried home that first day, although Kubota said he'd slung him over his shoulder like a sack of rice and walked all the way back to the apartment with him like that.

He hadn't minded eating Kubo-chan's curry tonight, even if he'd eaten the same meal for what seemed like 300 times in the past two years, because Kubota was there to make it. It was Kubo-chan's place, and Kubo-chan's food and that meant it was Tokitoh's too, somehow. He kind of thought that it meant Kubo-chan was his, too. He wondered if Kubota knew that. His shoulder was tucked up against Kubota's bare chest and his bad hand lay curled on his breast. He almost couldn't feel the ache, if he closed his eyes and concentrated fully on the way Kubo-chan's heat soaked into his body, all the way up from his thigh to his chest.

'That girl... ' Tokitoh said, to the dark ceiling above him. He had to ask. He remembered the way she'd smiled at him over the table in the donut place a few days ago, talking so easily about Kubo-chan.

He wished he'd left the light on now because he wanted to see Kubota's face, but he'd made Kubota switch it off. Kubo-chan had been looking at him all night like Tokitoh had the answer to something, but Tokitoh didn't know what it was. He'd been different since they'd left the police station earlier that day and Tokitoh wondered what had happened in there. They'd walked back slowly and Kubo-chan had taken his hand as they got near home and had given him a look, warm and happy and open. It was nothing like his normal expression.

'You mean Anna,' Kubota said. He turned on his side and Tokitoh felt the mattress dip and then warm breath was in his ear, tickling along his neck. Kubota's breath smelled of the bitter, rich scent of tobacco mixed with a tang of the super-sour grape gum he'd bought at the store. 'What about her?'

'She said she was your first-- You know.'

'I don't,' Kubota said, very softly, in the dark. His body rested lightly against Tokitoh's and at the foot of the bed, as if they were something apart, their bare feet tangled. He pressed a little closer. 'My first what?'

Kubota's feet were cool against the pads of his toes. Tokitoh shivered and tugged the blankets up under his chin. Kubota wriggled even closer until the hard press of his stomach was tight against Tokitoh's side and Tokitoh could feel every breath. Kubota never wore much to bed, even in winter. He said he was always warm enough. His arm slipped over Tokitoh's waist and lay heavy and tight, tighter than normal. Tokitoh's hand throbbed in an almost unnoticed counterpoint to the heat of his body.

'Ah. Uh. Lover, I guess,' Tokitoh mumbled, feeling his face go hot, even in the dark. The shape of the word was odd in his mouth. _Lover_. She'd been Kubota's lover. He tried to imagine Kubota on top of her and it came too easily; how his back would flex as he moved, her legs wrapped around him, his breath fast and frantic, his voice shaking in her ear. Under his t-shirt and shorts a flush spread over Tokitoh's skin, even down to his chilly feet.

'Mmm. Something like that. She was my first girl.'

Kubota's voice was soft and slow, coming from somewhere deep in his chest. It was almost like he was talking in his sleep.

'Huh. She'd better not think she's special just because of that.'

'I don't know what she thinks. I should see her when things have quietened down with the police.'

'What for?' Tokitoh said.

He could picture what for: Kubota kissing her and Anna wrapping herself around him, smiling like she knew something Tokitoh didn't. Tokitoh pulled away but Kubota's arm tightened around him even more. He struggled free and twisted round to face him. The curve of Kubota's cheek was pale in the dim light and his eyes were inky shadows, catching only a faint gleam.

'Not for sex, if that's what you're thinking,' Kubota said, in his ear.

'Kubo-chan!'

'Don't look at me like that. It's what you thought, isn't it?'

Tokitoh shoved at him. It was true, but he couldn't make himself say it.

'Hey, should I switch the light back on?' Kubota said, sounding mildly curious. 'You seem to want to talk about this.'

'No way.'

'Because we could if you wanted.'

'Shut _up_.'

Words changed things. Tokitoh wanted to shut his eyes and close up his ears. He didn't want to know about Anna, or about anyone else, except he couldn't stand not knowing and Kubota's mouth was so close now, just a breath away. His face was burning. Kubota's hand trailed up under his t-shirt and Tokitoh had to bury his face in Kubota's neck. Kubota's body was smooth and warm and hard against him.

'I could tell you what we did. In detail,' Kubota murmured. 'Would you like that?'

No. Yes. No. He just wanted this. Kubota was moving against him now, slowly.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up,' he chanted under his breath.

He didn't give Kubota time to say anything else. Kubota gasped as their mouths met and Tokitoh's eyes squeezed closed at the sound, drinking it in. Tokitoh made him sound like that. Not Anna, or anyone. Just _him_.

He licked at Kubota's mouth, tasting smoky, sharp nicotine and drew both hands, claws and all, through Kubota's hair and down, tracing the curve of his neck and his strong shoulders. Then he had what he wanted, because the sounds Kubota began to make after that were nothing like words. Arms came round his neck and then Kubota was beneath him and he was lying with the whole length of his body on Kubota's. Kubota's moans, faint and caught at the back of his throat, filled his mouth. Kubota's lips were wet and soft beneath his, and Kubota's thighs spread under his weight to hold him, opening for _him_.

Hands slid down his spine and lower, pulling his shorts down and away until they were as close as Tokitoh ever wanted to be, rocking against each other.

'Say my name,' Kubota whispered, a little while later.

He had one hand down between their legs, stroking them together. His eyes were wide and almost surprised looking and his voice was low and hoarse. When Tokitoh gasped it into his mouth over and over, because he couldn't stop, he arched his back and warm wetness spread between them.

Afterwards, they lay looking at each other in the dark and Kubota traced the curve of his lips with one finger, not speaking, but not silent.

 

 

 


End file.
